Full Combo
Introduction A (often abbreviated to FC) is when the player hits all of the notes in a song without getting judgments worse than a Great (Good as of DanceDanceRevolution (2013), and Almost/OK as of DanceDanceRevolution ULTIMATE MOBILE), and without getting any N.G.'s on holds or Shock Arrows (effective as of DDR X). If the player did not get any judgment worse than a Perfect, then (s)he would have a Perfect Full Combo (PFC). If the player got all Marvelouses, (s)he would get a Marvelous Full Combo (MFC). However, using FREEZEOFF, JUMPOFF, CUT1, or CUT2 will not allow the player to receive a Full Combo even if they have hit all the notes and held all Freeze Arrows and avoided all Shock Arrows. Despite this, some players have used one or more of these options in order to get lower ranks than usual on Extra/Encore Extra Stage songs. All but a few songs (notably the 19-footers) have been Full Comboed. Most songs have been PFCd; however, most of the harder 18-footers have not been PFCd, with the notable exception of POSSESSION. MFCs, by contrast, are far harder to get. Only one 17-footer has ever been MFCd, and even some of the world's best players are hard-pressed to MFC a 11 or 12 footer. Arcade Releases Starting with DDR SuperNOVA2, in the results screen, there will be a phrase on top of the letter grade that says, "Full Combo!" if the player did not get anything worse than a Great (Good in the case of DDR 2010, DDR II, and DDR 2013), "Perfect Full Combo!" if nothing worse than a Perfect, "Marvelous Full Combo!" if all steps were Marvelouses. On the evaluation screen, this is shown by a colored ring on the letter grade, color-coded as follows: As of DDR X, the announcer will also say something different in the results screen. If a Marvelous Full Combo is obtained, however, he will not say anything at all. Full Combos with Goods are sometimes called Good Full Combos to avoid confusion with the regular Full Combos, which do not have Goods in them. Full Combos with Almosts are also sometimes called Almost Full Combos, whether Almost judgment breaks combo or not. DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX & DDR 2013 In DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX and DanceDanceRevolution 2013, every time a Full Combo is earned, a star is earned plus the number of stars depending on the grade (AAA is 3, AA is 2, and A-D are 1. So, a AAA FC is 4 stars, AA FC 3 stars, and the rest 2 stars). Home Version Releases DDR HOTTEST PARTY 3-Present At the end of the song, if you received a Full Combo, your character will do a victory animation depending on the BPM of the song and the character's gender (for example, if you got a Full Combo on Something Special, Rage will look to the left, then at the screen, and clench a fist in victory). Boss Songs An Encore Extra Stage always requires a Full Combo in order to clear the song. LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born- from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX takes this to a further level, requiring a Perfect Full Combo instead, as evidenced by the ATTACK!! PERFECT FULL COMBO! text at the beginning of the background video. However, as mentioned above, with CUT1, CUT2, FREEZEOFF, or JUMPOFF, it is possible to clear the Encore Extra Stage with a B rank or lower. Gallery Perfect Full Combo Splash (DDR X3 & 2013).png|Perfect Full Combo splash (DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX & DDR 2013). Full Combo Splash (DDR X3 & 2013).png|Full Combo splash (DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX & DDR 2013) Full Combo Finish (DDR II).jpg|"FULL COMBO FINISH!!" message (DDR II) Category:Terminology